An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Charred
Summary: What will happen when there is a slight change in the future? What is really happening with Bakura and Ryou? Set during the Battleship, Yaoi, BakuraxRyou, SetoxYami, JounochixYugi, May be BakuraxRyouxMarik.
1. Prologue

It's been a looonnng time since I wrote a Yu-gi-oh fic. It could be a good thing for some of you though.

Declaimer: No, I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Don't remember who owns it, but it's not me. I may be forgetful, but all that money would remind me that I own Yu-gi-oh, wouldn't it? Oh yeah, this is a YAOI. If you still insist on reading this and you're a yaoi-hater, it's your problem.

Now, be a sweetheart and review my fic. Remember, be intelligent and don't make comments that don't make sense aka flames on how unethical homosexuality is.

Unexpected Turn of Events

By Charred

The deranged crackle of Bakura was heard through out the Tenkai Arena on top of the Battleship. Bakura had just set up his Dark Sanctuary and the resentment spirit had just paralyzed one of Yami's monsters. Jounochi was being totally freaked out by environment created by the Dark Sanctuary card. Bakura was about to put down a card when a bright flash of golden light blinded the Yugi-tachi and the Kaiba brothers.

When the light finally died down and everyone stopped seeing stars, everyone focused their attention Bakura's side of the arena. They weren't staring because of the light that came from Bakura's Millennium ring; they were use to that by now. They were staring because currently a half naked Bakura Ryou was trying to strangle the living lights out off his yami. It also didn't help that Ryou was now sporting a pair of tight leather pants and strangling Bakura with a whip while screaming "I'm going to kill you! Don't you ever tie me to the bed again! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to dissect you like the way I dissected the lab rat!"

Everybody else was too shocked to say anything until the referee finally got over his shock and said "Can we please go on with the game?"

This brought Ryou's attention back to his surroundings. He finally noticed that a) he was 1000 meters above Earth, b) he was freezing and shirtless c) he was in a dueling arena and d) everybody was staring at him like he was a ghost.

Ryou managed to muster up a "Hi, minna-san!" before he started sneezing like crazy. Bakura looked at him with a sigh and took off his shirt for him. "Don't you see I'm in the middle of a duel?" Mai edged closer to get a closer look at Bakura's six pack.

Of course this seriously pissed Ryou off. "How would I know!? YOU HANDCUFFED ME TO THE BED AND LOCKED ME IN YOUR SOULROOM FOR 3 FUCKING DAYS!"

"Look, I'm really sorry, but would you have let me defeat Yami Yugi in a duel so I could take over the dark powers behind that door so we can rule the world? I don't think so."

"Well you're still a fucking ass!" Ryou walked over to Yami and gave him a piece of paper with hieroglyphics on it. "Here's the spell that will allow you and you aibou to have separate physical bodies. You better kick my Yami's arse." and with that Ryou stalked off the arena and gracefully jumped down to the viewing platform below.

Yami Yugi could only give a small nod before going back to the duel.

Bakura was nicely fuming in the background.

Namu aka Marik was smirking

The Yugi-tachi and Mokuba was looking at this with their mouths open.

Seto looked like he had his thinking cap on.

What an unexpected turn of events this has been...

Whadaya think? Whadaya think?


	2. Chapter 1

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! More of the story!!! Please review!!

For the declaimer, please go to the prologue.

An Unexpected Turn of Events II

By Charred.

"Hey Namu, please tell me you have a pack of cigarette's with you. I'm suffering from nicotine withdrawal." Ryou said once he landed.

Marik handed Namu a cigarette and gave him a light. Ryou immediately took a drag. Ryou felt less peevish after he felt the nicotine go through his blood. He quickly noticed the rest of the group. "Hey minna-san. Long time no see."

Jounochi finally got over the initial shock and asked what everybody was wondering

"What are you doing here, Bakura-kun?"

"Trying to prevent my power hungry Yami from stealing more souls. You don't want you're souls to be sucked into cards again do you?" Ryou said with a sweet smile.

"But how did you separated from your yami?" Honda asked.

"I found a spell in one of my dad's artifacts that he brought home. I decided to try it since I got tired of Yami hijacking my body. Now here I am." Marik notice the duel deck holder that Ryou wore on his belt. It had a full deck in it. Marik asked, "Is that your deck?"

"Yeah."

Jounochi breathed out a sigh of relief. "I knew none of those creepy occult cards could be yours!"

"Actually, most of the cards in my deck are occult cards. I also have Yami's Dark Sanctuary and Headless Knight. But I also have other monster cards. Yami and I built our deck together. Of course we'll have almost the same cards" Jounochi promptly went back to being totally freaked out by Ryou.

Ryou wrapped his arms around himself. It was very cold and windy up there, even on the observation platform. Marik noticed this and wrapped his arms around the white haired boy. "Better?"

Ryou blushed. "Yes. It is kinda cold up here."

Bakura immediately felt the warmth and embarrassment that Ryou felt through the mind link. And lo and behold! Marik had his arms around his hikari!

"Get your dirty hands away from my hikari Ma-I mean-Namu! Or I'm going to dissect you like a lab rat!"

Marik just smirked and unwounded his arms from Ryou's shoulder.

"What is up with you people and dissecting lab rats anyway." Honda asked with a sweat drop. Ryou just answered with a smile, "You don't want to know."

Now, Bakura being Bakura, and being a jealous one at that wanted his hikari as far way from Marik as much as possible. Now since he can't steal his soul and that he was in the middle of a duel, he had to get his hikari up here, since he can't go down there and beat the living shit out of him. And he has the perfect card for that.

"I sacrifice one of my monsters for the Dark Sanctuary and I play card Tag team." Bakura said with another crazy gleam in his eye.

"Tag team!? What's that?" Jounochi said.

"Stupid puppy. That's a magic card that allows another 2 duelist to join in the duel. It will require both original duelists to have a partner. The partners of a team will share the life points."

"Who's going to be who's partner?" Mai asked

"Aibou, let's go." Bakura said to Ryou.

Ryou is rather pissed again. "Why should I?"

"Because who else am I going to work with? Who that stupid puppy?"

"Who are you calling puppy!?" Jounochi said

"You better give me a better reason!" (You know I know what the real reason is, Bakura. And you know I wouldn't be happy unless you say it out loud...)

(I'm going to get you for this hikari)

(Of course you will)

"Fine, it's because I don't want you anywhere Namu because he might sexually harass you!"

For the third time this day, you find everyone staring at Ryou and Bakura in shock.

"Boy, is Bakura-kun's Yami whipped." Mai said.

(You happy now, hikari?)

(Very) and Ryou sent over a wave of smugness over their link just to rub it in his face.

Bakura was starting to regret getting Ryou pissed.

A LOT

Ryou got climbed back on the Tenkai Arena. "So Pharaoh, who's going to be your partner?" Bakura said with a smirk.

"You know you could use that spell I gave you so you could work with Yugi-kun."

(You know, you didn't need to tell him that, hikari)

(I know, but it's feels good to get back at you) Ryou blew him a raspberry.

Yami yugi started reading the spell that Ryou gave him. The Millennium puzzle glowed again and Yugi appeared. Ryou and Yugi were given duel disks.

"It's your turn, Pharaoh." Yami yugi put down a magic card face down. Yugi put down the Celtic Guardian. The resentment spirit possessed the Kuribo.

Bakura called out Closet Monster and sacrificed it to Dark Sanctuary. It was now Ryou's turn.

You know what to do, right, aibou? 

yeah, yeah, yeah 

"I put my White Skull Magician and I use it to bring forth Light Necrophilia!" Ryou also uses puts down one more magic card. "I also put down the card Rebirth to bring back Bakura's Necrophilia!"

"You just undid the Dark Sanctuary It's only under when Dark Necrophilia is sent to the graveyard that Dark Sanctuary can be called forth!" Yami said.

"No he didn't. Because Ryou brought forth Light Necrophilia first, and then Dark Necrophilia, Dark Sanctuary will not dissolve until two turns later."

"Fine then, I will place two magic cards down and that will end my turn." Yami said. Yugi places one magic card down and brings out the Black Magician. He orders him to attack Light Necrophilia. But Necrophilia uses its own attack and neutralizes Dark Magicians attack.

Bakura crackles insanely once more. "Wrong move Pharaoh. The Necrophilia will always protect the Light Necrophilia. For my turn, I'll put down my Change of Hearts in attack mode. Change of Hearts, take over the Black Magician. I sacrifice your Black Magician to the Dark Sanctuary. Aibou! Crush them!"

"I use the card polymerization and I combine Light Necrophilia with Dark Necrophilia to bring forth Hecate, the Goddess of Chaos. Who has an attack power of 3200 life points"

(Aibou, can't you be a little more enthusiastic about kicking Pharaoh's ass?)

(Hey, I'm not the one who's constantly pissed at him.)

(oh shut up)

"Due to the fact that Hecate has been called forth, the Dark Sanctuary card will not be deactivated. Your turn, Pharaoh." Bakura said rather smugly.

"I call forth Slyfer, the Sky dragon. Slyfer, destroy Hecate." Slyfer easily defeats Hecate.

Jounochi cheers up considerably and keeps shouting.

(Do you really want to win, because I serious don't think we can beat him.)

(Well what do you suppose we do, hikari? Forfeit? Malik would kick our ass.)

(Not if we kick his ass first. I blame him for putting these ideas of world domination in your brain.)

Bakura chuckled. Who knew his little girly hikari could be so mean, but then again, Ryou was his hikari.

(Fine. Have it your way.)

The Yugi-tachi was waiting for Bakura to move. Yami and Yugi were trying to figure out what they were thinking. Jounochi was impatiently waiting for the next move.

"Ryou and I forfeit." Bakura said.

That was the last thing that anyone was expected. Yami was wondering what Bakura was up to. Yugi was happy that he didn't have to fight his friend. Jounochi was still afraid of Bakura and Ryou. Anzu was ready to give her friendship speech. Honda was wondering what happened to Ryou. Was it drugs? Or was it Bakura's evil influence?

Who knows?


End file.
